The maintenance of mobile equipment typically employs various wrenches, including both spanner, box or socket styles which engage externally and insertion drive types. Box and socket style wrenches, enabling full perimeter contact, provide a grip superior to that of open end wrenches, or spanners. Superior grip is also characteristic of hexagonal insertion drive type wrenches, or Allen keys, as opposed to flat blades. It is desirable to minimize the quantity and weight of wrenches required for servicing a given range of such engagements.